Bones
Bones voiced by Jeff Bennett. When singing, Kevin Hendrikson performs in Bennett's place. He is a member of Captain Hook's crew. Role in the Series Bones is best friends with his crew mate Sharky aboard the Jolly Roger. They often play music together. Bones is friends with Jake and his crew as well. Bones has been on many adventures with Sharky and Mr. Smee as well as Captain Hook. Sharky and Bones also appear as real people and sing songs. They sing at the end of every episode (except "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book" as it was Maia Mitchell who sand at the end voice of Wendy in the special),. Bones usually plays a Mandolin when he plays music. At the end of each episode, Sharky and Bones appear as real people, Kevin Hendrikson and Loren Hokins, respectively. Around the first few episodes, Sharky and Bones provided musical numbers and never actually took part in the main plot. Later on they began joining Hook and Smee in their schemes involving Jake and the others. Unlike Smee however, Sharky and Bones take pride in their work as villainous pirates and show to have a great fear of Captain Hook. At the end of every set of episodes, the two in their live-action forms, perform an original song often based on one of the two episodes. The first episode to solely revolve around the duo was "Peter's Musical Pipes". Here, for failing to complete their chores, Captain Hook forces the duo to walk the plank (which means being fired in a pirate's life). After their discharge, Sharky and Bones help Jake's crew who are coincidentally searching for treasure that requires musical talents and the use of Peter Pan's pipes, which they already have in their possessions, in order to be found. Hook spots Sharky and Bones working with the pirates and follows them to the treasure of Peter Pan's pipes. Hook steals the pipes but doesn't know how to play, preventing him from revealing the treasure. Sharky volunteers to play it if Hook hires him and Bones and promises never to have them walk the plank again. Hook agrees. The treasure is revealed and the pipes are returned to Jake by Bones. Hook still decides to steal the pipes but Jake and his crew escapes. Hook forgets the situation and makes way for the Jolly Roger. There, he orders Sharky and Bones to complete their work and play some music which they gladly do. Another episode to do is "Captain Hook's Hooks". In this story, Sharky and Bones accidentally dirty some of Hook's hooks in his cabinet. The duo are ordered to clean them but the hooks are stolen by The Octopus who wants to play with them. Knowing they'll have to walk the plank if the captain finds out, Sharky and Bones travel to Never Land and teams up with the Never Land Pirates to retrieve the eight stolen hooks. They are retrieved and the hooks are restored. However, in the mix of getting them back, the hooks are filthily again, even more. They are forced to walk the plank but are caught by the Octopus down below who bounces them on his tentacles for fun. Smee joins in the fun with Hook deciding to forgive them and join in, too. In the episode "Big Bug Valley!" Bones was the main focus of the episode showed another side of Bones character besides his skills as musician he had a fondness for animals and wanted to explore the wonders of Big Bug Valley and find the legendary Golden Caterpillar.The episode also feature Bone's pet spider Harry. Bones was once again the main focus in the episode "Pirate Swap!" He and Cubby were the lucky candidates for Pirate Swap Day Bones became a part of Jake's crew for the day and Cubby apart of Hook's they would later return to their proper crew once the day was over after learning a whole new experiences on how the pirate crew live. Bones was once again the main focus along with Cubby in the episode"Sand Pirate Cubby!" Bones auditioned to become one of Captain Flynn's sand pirates for the day by enduring various trials of the Never Land Desert.Captain Hook became furious that a member of his crew would ever join Flynn's crew. Another episode to focus on Sharky and Bones is "Song of the Desert" Captain Hook over hears Captain Flynn singing while sailing threw the sands of the Never Land Desert when he came up the scheme to use Sharky and Bones to lure Captain Flynn away from the Pirate Pyramid allowing him and Smee to raid the pyramid to find Captain Flynn's treasure the Golden Scarab. Bones was once again the main focus in the episode "Bones' Lucky Doubloon!" Bones is determined to find the lost treasure Queen Hipporlita and ask the help of Jake and his crew in the search with luck of his grandfather gold doubloon "Bloony" guide them in their journey. Bones was once again the main focus in the episode "Treasure Tunnel Trouble", Captain Hook soon learns that Bones has been taking a break from his pirate task aboard the Jolly Roger in favor of playing with Jake and his crew and the Buddybops on Never Land.furious at this Hook was determined to put end to Bones foolishness but soon learns that Buddybops have a hoard of golden orbs within there underground home.Knowing Bones wouldn't have the heart to betray his Never Land friends Hook allowed Bone to play with Jake and his crew and the Buddybops as a distraction allowing Hook, Smee and Sharky to raid Buddybops treasure.However Bones soon become aware of his captain dirty trick and with the assistance of Jake and his crew journey into the Buddybops lair to put a stop to it. Bones was once again the main focus in the episode "Grandpa Bones",while swabbing the deck of the Jolly Roger, Bones was greeted by unexpected visitor his grandfather who hasn't seen Bones for quit sometime.The reunion is cut short when Captain Hook orders Bones to finishes a long list of ridiculous task fueling his grand fathers anger.Hook soon demands Grandpa Bones to leave but this is short lived once the elderly pirate claim he wasn't intimated and he knew the Captain Buzzard. Relationships Captain Buzzard Bones Bones and his grandfather have a very close bond as Bones carious his lucky gold doubloon "Bloony" and always keeps with him in the episode "Bones' Lucky Doubloon!". There bond is feature more promptly in the episode "Grandpa Bones", when Jake and his crew bring Bones' grandfather aboard the Jolly Roger.Bones and his grandfather both become overwhelmed with emotion not seeing each other in quite sometime.Bones' grandfather is also quick to defend his grandson from even the wrath of Captain Hook who abuse his title as captain to bully Bones around. Sharky Sharky is Bones' best friend. They are extremely close,they are commonly seen together breaking into song. Mr. Smee Mr. Smee is another close friend of Bones aboard the Jolly Roger.Bone like Sharky show a great respect for Mr. Smee and always willing to assist Hook's faithful first mate. Captain Hook Captain Hook is hard on Bones,preferring Bones tend to his pirate task aboard the Jolly Roger instead of spending time playing various song as seen in the episode "Peter's Musical Pipe". But despite Hook's Bones still cares deeply for his beloved captain as seen in the episode "Sand Pirate Cubby!", when Hook feared Bone's was going to leave his crew in favor for Captain Flynn's crew. Bones assured Hook that being a sand pirate was his dream and he lived for a day and he would never leave Hook's crew. Jake While usually seen as antagonist to Jake and his crew Bones doesn't have anything against Jake personally but merely follows Hook's command.This is clearly seen as Jake and his crew don't seem to hold Bones actions against him and even come to Bones aid a number of times.After Bones and Sharky's discharge in the episode "Peter's Musical Pipe", Sharky and Bones help Jake's crew who are coincidentally searching for treasure that requires musical talents and the use of Peter Pan's pipes, which they already have in their possessions, in order to be find Peter's treasure. In the episode "Pirate Swap!" Bones joins Jake's crew for the day and Cubby becomes apart of Hook's they would later return to their proper crew once the day was over.Bones was very excited about joining Jake's crew for the day, much to annoyance of Captain Hook. Izzy Izzy is in good terms with Bones as seen in the episode "Captain Hook's Hooks",being the first to agree to assist the duo after Hook force them to walk the plank. Izzy and Bones interacted in the episode "Pirate Swap!" while apart Jake's crew for the day. Cubby Bones and Cubby shared a deep bond together in "Pirate Swap!", When they both tried to become Captain Flynn's sand pirates by enduring various trials of the Never Land Desert. Skully Skully doesn't have much interaction with Bones but seem to tolerate his antics a little more then Hook.Skully even complements Sharky and Bones musical skills in the episode Captain Hook's Parrot. Captain Flynn Bones is a huge fan of Captain Flynn, as reveled in the episode "The Great Pirate Pyramid" he is the president of Captain Flynn's fan club.After Hook plan is foiled in the episode Song of the Desert Sharky and Bones apologize to Flynn about tricking him as they really wanted to preform in a concert with him but again were following Hook's orders. Peter Pan Bones interaction with Peter greatly differs compared to Jake and his crew.As seen in in the special "Peter Pan Returns", Sharky and Bones are seen cringing in fear when Hook realize it was Peter Pan's Shadow tormenting him and his crew. Later when Peter tries to reclaim his shadow aboard the Jolly Roger, Sharky and Bones take great pride in antagonizing Pan. Tick-Tock the Crocodile Bones like the rest of the Jolly Roger crew have found themselves pursed by the hungry crocodile at times. Theme Park Character Bones and Sharky have made promotional appearances for the show, including appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios and the biannual D23 Expo in Anaheim.Sharky and Bones also attended the 20th Annual Festival of Lights Parade in Chicago. Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Puppet Sharky and Bones can be seen in Disney Junior Live at Disney's Hollywood Studios and Disney California Adventure.Similar to their role earlier in the series the duo provided musical numbers and never actually took part in the main plot. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Sharky and Bones appears in live musical stage show joining Hook and Smee in their schemes to unlock treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano. Trivia *In the episode "Pirate Swap!" Bones collected two gold doubloons, making him the first and only member of Hook's crew who has interacted with the gold doubloons so far. *Bones is proficient in many instruments, including his mandolin and drums. *Bones has a vast knowledge of animals which was introduced in "Big Bug Valley!", "Pirate Swap!" and Follow the Bouncing Bumble! *Bones is a huge fan of Captain Flynn as reveled in the episode "The Great Pirate Pyramid" he is the president of Captain Flynn's fan club. *In the episode "Captain Hook's New Hobby", Bones hobby is preforming magic tricks.This was also featured earlier in the episodes "Cap'n Croak!" and "Trouble on the High Sneeze." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Villains Category:Crew of the Jolly Roger Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Musicians Category:Singing Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Adults